1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connected apparatus detection system for automatically detecting, in the connection between a communication apparatus and an information apparatus, information such as a kind of apparatus as a connection destination to conduct appropriate setting for communication and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
For conducting information communication outdoors such as electronic mail and Internet, it is a common practice to connect various information apparatuses including a note-type personal computer and PDA (Personal Digital Assistants) to various kinds of communication apparatuses such as a portable phone, PHS and a public phone.
Kinds of information apparatuses and communication apparatuses thus having a connection function are many, of which many have their own unique functions and specifications. For the communication with each of such apparatus or for using a unique function etc. of each apparatus in the connection between an information apparatus and a communication apparatus, it is necessary to refer to a kind of apparatus of a connection destination to change setting contents into those adapted to the apparatus of the connection destination.
This is, as illustrated in FIG. 6, to use setting A for the connection of a communication apparatus with an information apparatus A and setting B for the connection with an information apparatus B.
Since the connection between the information apparatus and the communication apparatus can be freely changed, various modes of use are possible in addition to the use of the information apparatus and the communication apparatus connected, such as the use of each apparatus separated from each other, and the use with a connection changed frequently such as the use of a plurality of kinds of information apparatuses or communication apparatuses whose combination for connection is changed as required. However, for adapting setting of an apparatus to an apparatus as a connection destination, it is a conventional practice to conduct minute setting change operation through manual input, which requires complicated work for the setting.
Under these circumstances, demanded is a system in which each apparatus automatically detects a kind of apparatus as a connection destination and automatically changes its setting contents into those adapted to the connection destination apparatus.
Conventional system in which a communication apparatus detects a kind of an information apparatus to be connected to and conducts transmission and reception of communication adapted to the detection result is, for example, disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open (Kokai) No. Heisei 06-244985. The system conducts identification whether a signal sent from an information apparatus is an analog signal or a digital signal and detection of the information apparatus being activated or not, thereby automatically conducting communication adapted to an analog signal such as voice and a digital signal such as data of information communication.
At preset, a common signal line connecting a communication apparatus and an information apparatus includes, other than a line for communication of data transmitted and received, an external apparatus connection detection line which is a dedicated line for detecting an apparatus as a connection destination being connected (activated) or not, by which line information about whether the apparatus of the connection destination is connected or not can be obtained.
As described in the foregoing, conventional connected apparatus detection systems for detecting information such as a kind of apparatus as a connection destination have the following problems.
First, the conventional systems only conduct detection of activation and inactivation of an apparatus connected and identification of a signal for use in communication as an analog signal or a digital signal and fails to detect detailed information such as a kind of apparatus as a connection destination which information is required for adapting setting to the connection destination apparatus.
Secondly, among conventional methods of automatically obtaining information regarding a connection destination are a method of sending information regarding a connected apparatus being embedded into other information to be transmitted by expanding a format of an existing signal for use in information transmission and reception and a method which needs a new line for transmitting information regarding a connection destination in addition to a signal line for use in connection, all of which methods are different from the existing standards for use in connection and have a problem in the connection with a common existing apparatus.
According to the above-described conventional technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open (Kokai) No. Heisei 06-244985 by which information (whether analog signal or a digital signal is used etc.) of an apparatus as a connection destination is transmitted being DC-superposed on a data signal line/voice signal line, connection with other common existing apparatuses which are not adapted to this function results in having the DC-superposed signal overlapping received data such as voice.
Thirdly, although in communication apparatuses such as a portable phone, many operations are executed by making a selection from a range of selection displayed on a display screen of a display, conventional systems fail to detect a kind of function that an information apparatus as a connection destination has, so that the displayed range of selection of operations can not be adapted to the functions that the information apparatus as a connection destination has. Therefore, usable functions that the connection destination apparatus has and functions enabling execution of instructions from a user disagree with each other to have low operability and make user""s operation of the apparatus complicated.
A first object of the present invention is to provide a connected apparatus detection system which eliminates the above-described shortcomings of the conventional art and is capable of automatically conducting appropriate setting for communication etc. adapted to an apparatus as a connection destination without the need of complicated setting work every time new connection or switching is made.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a connected apparatus detection system eliminating the above-described shortcomings of the conventional art and adaptable to a connection with an apparatus of an existing standard, in which in a new function of communicating information regarding a kind of apparatus, transmission is conducted through a signal line of an existing standard without the need of a new line for transmitting the information and even when the information is erroneously transmitted to an apparatus having no reception function, no false transmission data is generated.
A third object of the present invention is provide a connected apparatus detection system eliminating the above-described shortcomings of the conventional art and having excellent operability without confusing users which is realized by, in user""s operation of an apparatus connected, preventing disagreement between a usable function that an apparatus as a connection destination has and a function enabling execution of an instruction from the user, adapting to different functions usable when a connection is established with the connection destination apparatus and when the same is not and adapting a function enabling execution of an instruction from a user to a currently usable function in practice.
According to one aspect of the invention, system for externally transmitting and receiving information of an information apparatus by means of a communication function of a communication apparatus, with the communication apparatus and the information apparatus connected, wherein
a signal line for use in the connection between the communication apparatus and the information apparatus includes an external apparatus connection detection line for transmitting and receiving a connection detection signal indicating whether the communication apparatus and the information apparatus are connected or not,
the information apparatus
has a function of transmitting an identification signal indicative of information which specifies a kind of the information apparatus through the external apparatus connection detection line, and
the communication apparatus
has a function of receiving the identification signal to change setting of the communication apparatus into setting contents adapted to the information apparatus.
In the preferred construction, the communication apparatus has a function of transmitting an identification signal indicative of information which specifies a kind of the communication apparatus to the information apparatus through the external apparatus connection detection line.
In another preferred construction, the connection detection signal
has a signal mode of transmitting information using two kinds of signals, and
the communication apparatus,
when predetermined one of the two kinds of signals is transmitted as the connection detection signal, determines that the communication apparatus and the information apparatus are connected and when the other signal is transmitted, determines that the communication apparatus and the information apparatus are yet to be connected.
In another preferred construction, the connection detection signal has a signal mode of transmitting information using two kinds of signals, and
the communication apparatus
has a function of transmitting an identification signal indicative of information which specifies a kind of the communication apparatus to the information apparatus through the external apparatus connection detection line, and
when predetermined one of the two kinds of signals is transmitted as the connection detection signal, determines that the communication apparatus and the information apparatus are connected and when the other signal is transmitted, determines that the communication apparatus and the information apparatus are yet to be connected.
In another preferred construction, an apparatus as a transmission source of the identification signal
has a function of transmitting, to a reception side apparatus, a START signal notifying that a signal flowing on the external apparatus connection detection line is to be switched from the connection detection signal to the identification signal, and an end signal notifying that a signal flowing on the external apparatus connection detection line is to be restored from the identification signal to the connection detection signal.
In another preferred construction, the communication apparatus
has a function of transmitting an identification signal indicative of information which specifies a kind of the communication apparatus to the information apparatus through the external apparatus connection detection line, and
an apparatus as a transmission source of the identification signal
has a function of transmitting, to a reception side apparatus, a START signal notifying that a signal flowing on the external apparatus connection detection line is to be switched from the connection detection signal to the identification signal, and an end signal notifying that a signal flowing on the external apparatus connection detection line is to be restored from the identification signal to the connection detection signal.
In another preferred construction, the connection detection signal has a signal mode of transmitting information using two kinds of signals,
the communication apparatus,
when predetermined one of the two kinds of signals is transmitted as the connection detection signal, determines that the communication apparatus and the information apparatus are connected and when the other signal is transmitted, determines that the communication apparatus and the information apparatus are yet to be connected, and
an apparatus as a transmission source of the identification signal
has a function of transmitting, to a reception side apparatus, a START signal notifying that a signal flowing on the external apparatus connection detection line is to be switched from the connection detection signal to the identification signal, and an end signal notifying that a signal flowing on the external apparatus connection detection line is to be restored from the identification signal to the connection detection signal.
In another preferred construction, the connection detection signal has a signal mode of transmitting information using two kinds of signals,
the communication apparatus
has a function of transmitting an identification signal indicative of information which specifies a kind of the communication apparatus to the information apparatus through the external apparatus connection detection line, and
when predetermined one of the two kinds of signals is transmitted as the connection detection signal, determines that the communication apparatus and the information apparatus are connected and when the other signal is transmitted, determines that the communication apparatus and the information apparatus are yet to be connected, and
an apparatus as a transmission source of the as identification signal
has a function of transmitting, to a reception side apparatus, a START signal notifying that a signal flowing on the external apparatus connection detection line is to be switched from the connection detection signal to the identification signal, and an end signal notifying that a signal flowing on the external apparatus connection detection line is to be restored from the identification signal to the connection detection signal.
In another preferred construction, detection of a connection between the communication apparatus and the information apparatus by the connection detection signal is periodically executed.
In another preferred construction, the communication apparatus
has a function of transmitting an identification signal indicative of information which specifies a kind of the communication apparatus to the information apparatus through the external apparatus connection detection line, and
detection of a connection between the communication apparatus and the information apparatus by the connection detection signal is periodically executed.
In another preferred construction, the connection detection signal has a signal mode of transmitting information using two kinds of signals,
the communication apparatus,
when predetermined one of the two kinds of signals is transmitted as the connection detection signal, determines that the communication apparatus and the information apparatus are connected and when the other signal is transmitted, determines that the communication apparatus and the information apparatus are yet to be connected, and
detection of a connection between the communication apparatus and the information apparatus by the connection detection signal is periodically executed.
In another preferred construction, the connection detection signal has a signal mode of transmitting information using two kinds of signals,
the communication apparatus
has a function of transmitting an identification signal indicative of information which specifies a kind of the communication apparatus to the information apparatus through the external apparatus connection detection line, and
when predetermined one of the two kinds of signals is transmitted as the connection detection signal, determines that the communication apparatus and the information apparatus are connected and when the other signal is transmitted, determines that the communication apparatus and the information apparatus are yet to be connected, and
detection of a connection between the communication apparatus and the information apparatus by the connection detection signal is periodically executed.
In another preferred construction, an apparatus as a transmission source of the identification signal
has a function of transmitting, to a reception side apparatus, a START signal notifying that a signal flowing on the external apparatus connection detection line is to be switched from the connection detection signal to the identification signal, and an end signal notifying that a signal flowing on the external apparatus connection detection line is to be restored from the identification signal to the connection detection signal, and
detection of a connection between the communication apparatus and the information apparatus by the connection detection signal is periodically executed.
In another preferred construction, when a connection between the communication apparatus and the information apparatus is detected, detection of a kind of connected apparatus by the identification signal is periodically executed.
In another preferred construction, the communication apparatus
has a function of transmitting an identification signal indicative of information which specifies a kind of the communication apparatus to the information apparatus through the external apparatus connection detection line, and
when a connection between the communication apparatus and the information apparatus is detected, detection of a kind of connected apparatus by the identification signal is periodically executed.
In another preferred construction, the connection detection signal has a signal mode of transmitting information using two kinds of signals,
the communication apparatus,
when predetermined one of the two kinds of signals is transmitted as the connection detection signal, determines that the communication apparatus and the information apparatus are connected and when the other signal is transmitted, determines that the communication apparatus and the information apparatus are yet to be connected, and
when a connection between the communication apparatus and the information apparatus is detected, detection of a kind of connected apparatus by the identification signal is periodically executed.
In another preferred construction, the connection detection signal
has a signal mode of transmitting information using two kinds of signals,
the communication apparatus
has a function of transmitting an identification signal indicative of information which specifies a kind of the communication apparatus to the information apparatus through the external apparatus connection detection line, and
when predetermined one of the two kinds of signals is transmitted as the connection detection signal, determines that the communication apparatus and the information apparatus are connected and when the other signal is transmitted, determines that the communication apparatus and the information apparatus are yet to be connected, and
when a connection between the communication apparatus and the information apparatus is detected, detection of a kind of connected apparatus by the identification signal is periodically executed.
In another preferred construction, detection of a connection between the communication apparatus and the information apparatus by the connection detection signal is periodically executed, and
when a connection between the communication apparatus and the information apparatus is detected, detection of a kind of connected apparatus by the identification signal is periodically executed.
In another preferred construction, the communication apparatus
has a function of transmitting an identification signal indicative of information which specifies a kind of the communication apparatus to the information apparatus through the external apparatus connection detection line, and
when a connection between the communication apparatus and the information apparatus is detected, detection of a kind of connected apparatus by the identification signal is periodically executed.
In another preferred construction, the communication apparatus or the information apparatus
detects a currently and actually usable function based on a kind of function that a connection destination apparatus has and based on whether a connection is established with the connection destination apparatus or not, and
operates the apparatus to set a kind of instruction that a user is allowed to issue corresponding to the actually usable function.
In another preferred construction, the communication apparatus
has a function of transmitting an identification signal indicative of information which specifies a kind of the communication apparatus to the information apparatus through the external apparatus connection detection line, and
the communication apparatus or the information apparatus
detects a currently and actually usable function based on a kind of function that a connection destination apparatus has and based on whether a connection is established with the connection destination apparatus or not, and
operates the apparatus to set a kind of instruction that a user is allowed to issue corresponding to the actually usable function.
In another preferred construction, the connection detection signal has a signal mode of transmitting information using two kinds of signals,
the communication apparatus,
when predetermined one of the two kinds of signals is transmitted as the connection detection signal, determines that the communication apparatus and the information apparatus are connected and when the other signal is transmitted, determines that the communication apparatus and the information apparatus are yet to be connected, and
the communication apparatus or the information apparatus
detects a currently and actually usable function based on a kind of function that a connection destination apparatus has and based on whether a connection is established with the connection destination apparatus or not, and
operates the apparatus to set a kind of instruction that a user is allowed to issue corresponding to the actually usable function.
In another preferred construction, the connection detection signal
has a signal mode of transmitting information using two kinds of signals,
the communication apparatus
has a function of transmitting an identification signal indicative of information which specifies a kind of the communication apparatus to the information apparatus through the external apparatus connection detection line, and
when predetermined one of the two kinds of signals is transmitted as the connection detection signal, determines that the communication apparatus and the information apparatus are connected and when the other signal is transmitted, determines that the communication apparatus and the information apparatus are yet to be connected, and
the communication apparatus or the information apparatus
detects a currently and actually usable function based on a kind of function that a connection destination apparatus has and based on whether a connection is established with the connection destination apparatus or not, and
operates the apparatus to set a kind of instruction that a user is allowed to issue corresponding to the actually usable function.
In another preferred construction, an apparatus as a transmission source of the identification signal
has a function of transmitting, to a reception side apparatus, a START signal notifying that a signal flowing on the external apparatus connection detection line is to be switched from the connection detection signal to the identification signal, and an end signal notifying that a signal flowing on the external apparatus connection detection line is to be restored from the identification signal to the connection detection signal, and
the communication apparatus or the information apparatus
detects a currently and actually usable function based on a kind of function that a connection destination apparatus has and based on whether a connection is established with the connection destination apparatus or not, and
operates the apparatus to set a kind of instruction that a user is allowed to issue corresponding to the actually usable function.
In another preferred construction, the communication apparatus
has a function of transmitting an identification signal indicative of information which specifies a kind of the communication apparatus to the information apparatus through the external apparatus connection detection line,
an apparatus as a transmission source of the identification signal
has a function of transmitting, to a reception side apparatus, a START signal notifying that a signal flowing on the external apparatus connection detection line is to be switched from the connection detection signal to the identification signal, and an end signal notifying that a signal flowing on the external apparatus connection detection line is to be restored from the identification signal to the connection detection signal, and
the communication apparatus or the information apparatus
detects a currently and actually usable function based on a kind of function that a connection destination apparatus has and based on whether a connection is established with the connection destination apparatus or not, and
operates the apparatus to set a kind of instruction that a user is allowed to issue corresponding to the actually usable function.
In another preferred construction, the connection detection signal has a signal mode of transmitting information using two kinds of signals,
the communication apparatus,
when predetermined one of the two kinds of signals is transmitted as the connection detection signal, determines that the communication apparatus and the information apparatus are connected and when the other signal is transmitted, determines that the communication apparatus and the information apparatus are yet to be connected,
an apparatus as a transmission source of the identification signal
has a function of transmitting, to a reception side apparatus, a START signal notifying that a signal flowing on the external apparatus connection detection line is to be switched from the connection detection signal to the identification signal, and an end signal notifying that a signal flowing on the external apparatus connection detection line is to be restored from the identification signal to the connection detection signal, and
the communication apparatus or the information apparatus
detects a currently and actually usable function based on a kind of function that a connection destination apparatus has and based on whether a connection is established with the connection destination apparatus or not, and
operates the apparatus to set a kind of instruction that a user is allowed to issue corresponding to the actually usable function.
In another preferred construction, detection of a connection between the communication apparatus and the information apparatus by the connection detection signal is periodically executed, and
the communication apparatus or the information apparatus
detects a currently and actually usable function based on a kind of function that a connection destination apparatus has and based on whether a connection is established with the connection destination apparatus or not, and
operates the apparatus to set a kind of instruction that a user is allowed to issue corresponding to the actually usable function.
In another preferred construction, when a connection between the communication apparatus and the information apparatus is detected, detection of a kind of connected apparatus by the identification signal is periodically executed, and
the communication apparatus or the information apparatus
detects a currently and actually usable function based on a kind of function that a connection destination apparatus has and based on whether a connection is established with the connection destination apparatus or not, and
operates the apparatus to set a kind of instruction that a user is allowed to issue corresponding to the actually usable function.
Also, the communication apparatus is a portable telephone.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become clear from the detailed description given herebelow.